Large molecule lactone antibiotics are often referred to as macrolide antibiotics. Well known members of this class of antibiotics include erythromycin and oleandomycin.
The ansamycins constitute a class of antibiotics characterized by an aliphatic bridge linking two nonadjacent positions of an aromatic nucleus. The rifamycins and streptovaricins are well known members of this class of antibiotics. The chemistry of the ansamycin antibiotics is reviewed by K. L. Rinehart, Jr. and L. S. Shield in Progress in the Chemistry of Organic Natural Products, published by Springer-Verlag, Vienna-New York (1976).